1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator or marker that can be mounted within the line of sight of the driver of a vehicle to determine the actual perimeter location of the vehicle and, more particularly, to a substantially transparent hologram member that can provide a virtual image of an indicator of the perimeter of the vehicle at the option of the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
The high cost of fuel and the demands of federal regulations to provide fuel efficient cars have caused car manufacturers to take into consideration aerodynamic factors and to slope the perimeters of the car to provide a low drag coefficient. As a result, the corners or the perimeter locations of the car cannot be seen from the driver's position. This can cause problems in parking the vehicle and other close maneuvering activities because the driver must make judgments on the actual existence of the perimeter of the car without actually being able to see it. In the past, vehicles have used fender markers such as vertical wands attached to the corner of the car to extend into the line of sight of the driver. These prior art solutions, however, are not applicable to a modern car from either an aesthetic or wind drag consideration. Thus, these prior art solutions are not available to provide visual clues for a driver to judge his car's perimeter and he must perform the difficult task of estimation in any close maneuvering, such as parking.
The demands on the design configurations of modern car bodies have created a problem that cannot be solved by prior art solutions.